Inuyasha 2nd Gen: I'll always be with you
by x se
Summary: While Kagome and Inuyasha visit with Sesshoumaru and Rin, they leave Keiko alone with Hikari. Sisterly love (One-Shot, Rated for Keiko's language)


**_Inuyasha, the Second Generation: I will always be with you

* * *

_**

**By: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**

**Genre: General**

**Summary: While Kagome and Inuyasha visit with Sesshoumaru and Rin, they leave Keiko alone with Hikari. Sisterly love (One-Shot)

* * *

**

Fan-Characters Used in this story:

Hikari

Parents: Rin and Sesshoumaru

Species: Half Human, Half Dog Demon

Gender: Female

Appearance: The child wore a white kimono with golden embroidery and a blue ribbon around her waist. She had white hair in the same style as Rin did when she was a child, pointy, elfin ears, and pointed black nails. She had a round face and brown eyes full of innocence, with an ear to ear grin exactly like Rin's. She had markings on her cheeks like Sesshoumaru's, but not on her forehead. They are blue, and she has one blue stripe on the back of each of her hands. Also, she had blue eyelids, like Sesshoumaru had red ones.

Age: 7

Best Friend: Mariko and Maeko, looks up to Keiko in some ways

Attitude/Acts like: Rin

Hobbies: Playing with flowers, chasing things (mainly insects)

* * *

Keiko

Parents: Inuyasha and Kagome

Species: Quarter Dog Demon, Three Quarters Human

Gender: Female

Appearance: She wears purple fire-rat robes, just like her father. She has violet eyes and black hair, and has black dog ears poking out of her hair. She has claws, though hers aren't as long as Inuyasha's, and her hairstyle is similar to Inuyasha in his human form, but more feminine.

Age: 13

Best Friend: Kohiko, also can get protective of Hikari who's innocence sometimes gets her in trouble, does not like her older brother

Attitude/Acts like: Arrogant, looking for a fight

Hobbies: Fighting, picking on others (namely Kohiko (though its all in good fun) or anyone who messes with Hikari)

* * *

Kohiko (named after her dead uncle)

Parents: Miroku and Sango

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Appearance: She wears a yutaka similar to Sango's, but instead of purple, hers is red, and instead of a green bottom, hers is blue. She doesn't wear a demon slayer outfit under her clothing. Her hairstyle is just like Sango's, but shorter. Her hair is black, and her eyes are brown. She wears red make up around her eyes, and the ribbon in her hair is bright blue.

Age: 12

Best Friend: Keiko

Attitude/Acts like: Miroku-ish

Hobbies: Making perverted jokes, making bad jokes, taking care of her hair

* * *

**Note: In this story, Hikari is 5, Keiko is 11, and Kohiko is 10**

_**-I will always be with you-

* * *

**_

All was well in the village of the Priestess Kagome. In her small home, however, things weren't exactly exciting enough for a certain quarter demon…

Keiko rolled her eyes as her best friend, Kohiko, attempted to juggle five pears while balancing on a stool on one foot.

"See, I can do it! I can!" yelled Kohiko happily. Keiko 'feh'ed, and Kohiko stopped, causing all the pears to hit her on the head. This caused her to fall off the stool and on her backside. "Ouch! Oh no!"

"What now?" muttered Keiko.

"My poor hair!" sobbed Kohiko dramatically. "My poor, beautiful hair! I can't go on! Oh, woe is me! Ruined! It's ruined! All ruined…"

"Are you done yet?" asked Keiko dryly, standing up and brushing off her robes. Though her tone was one of boredom, she was grinning all the same. Kohiko grinned as well and nodded.

"Want any?" asked Kohiko merrily, pulling out her favorite dagger to chop up the fruits. Keiko smiled slightly and nodded. After splitting the pears into two equal groups, Kohiko began eating her cut up pieces, while Keiko picked up one and began to nibble on it.

"So Kohiko, is it true?" asked Keiko, remembering a rumor she had heard.

"What true?" asked Kohiko with a raised eyebrow after gulping a piece of pear.

"That Sora took up demon slaying, like your mom?" continued Keiko, before taking another munch on the pear.

"Yeah… nee-san is so weird sometimes…" said Kohiko with a sigh. "All she ever does is hang out with Kika, which is weird in itself, or go on trips. With Kika. Honestly, she needs some human contact. Or at least some friends."

"So Kika doesn't count as a friend?" asked Keiko with a frown.

"Well, she's just a cat demon. She can't talk or anything. I didn't mean it that way." Replied Kohiko coolly. She stood up and brushed off her yutaka. "Anyway, kaa-san wanted me home early. Bye Keiko!"

"See ya!" called Keiko with a wave as Kohiko ran at full speed out of the house after seeing that the sun was setting, in fear of getting in trouble for being late. Keiko shook her head and chuckled. "Crazy one, that she is…"

"Hey Keiko!" yelled a voice from the other room. Keiko turned her head so she could see in the doorway, where her mother, Kagome, was standing. Keiko raised an eyebrow before turning around fully and crossing her arms.

"Yeah?" questioned the girl, leaning against the wall casually. Kagome rubbed her temples.

"You are too much like your father sometimes…" muttered Kagome. Keiko snorted.

"Would you rather I be like that idiot brother of mine?" spat Keiko, distaste evident in her voice. Kagome stiffened.

"You know I hate it when you talk about him like that…" said Kagome softly. She had been heart broken…

"The bastard left, ran off with no damn reason. Make you sad, made dad sad, made me pissed." Growled Keiko, turning her gaze to the setting sun. She knew she had hurt her mother, and regretted it. "Sorry… What did you need?"

"Oh, right…" Kagome regained her posture. "Your father and I are going to visit your uncle and aunt, and Hikari is coming to stay here for a few days."

"You're trusting me with Hika-chan? Hika-chan is coming?" asked Keiko, turning around to face her mother, surprise and happiness mixed in her face. Kagome smiled.

'There are only three people to get her to smile like that…' thought Kagome wistfully as she nodded, watching Keiko try to not let out a cheer and failing. 'Kohiko, Inuyasha, and especially that little cousin of hers…'

"When does Hika-chan get here?" asked Keiko, her eyes sparkling.

"She's on the way. Inuyasha and I are leaving soon, we won't be back for a few days. If you have any trouble, Sango and Miroku are only a short walk away." Kagome gave her daughter a peck on the cheek, which was wiped off by the blushing girl, before running outside and getting on Inuyasha's back. The half-demon leapt into the air, and was gone from sight in moments.

"Wish I could do that…" said Keiko with a sigh. She couldn't jump that high, as she didn't have as much demon blood in her as her father, but she was very quick, and graceful as well.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Keiko ran outside when she heard the yell, which was coming from the forest. She noted that other villagers were watching too. Keiko stared at the forest, and soon she could make out a figure running extremely fast, flailing their arms, and screaming. Keiko blinked and jumped, looking down as the blur crashed into the side of her house.

"What was that…?" wondered Keiko, going to inspect it. She gasped and ran over to what was the blur, which happened to be her cousin Hikari, who was grinning with swirly eyes.

"Wanna go again… Wanna go again…" mumbled Hikari as Keiko carried her inside the house. After being splashed with cold water, then spun around to be dried off, Hikari finally regained herself. "Hi Cousin Keiko!"

Hikari happily tackled Keiko into a hug, who was laughing happily and hugged back.

"I missed you!" exclaimed Keiko happily, setting Hikari on the ground and going to the kitchen, the half-demon chibi following her with wide eyes. Hikari loved the smaller house, it was nice change from her family's huge castle.

"What are we gonna eat?" asked Hikari curiously, sitting on the mat in front of the small wooden table that was below her knees, while Keiko scrambled in the kitchen.

"Got some deer…" mumbled Keiko, sitting down across from Hikari on a mat and setting the meat over a fire. "All we have to do now is wait for it to cook."

"Keiko?" said Hikari curiously. Keiko looked up from the deer at Hikari.

"Yeah Hika-chan?" replied Keiko.

"How come Hika and her family lives in a castle, but Keiko and her family lives in this house?" asked Hikari.

"Um… We just do… Deer's ready!" Keiko grinned and gave half of the deer to Hikari, who pounced, and took the other half for herself.

After finishing, Keiko led Hikari to the guest room, before going into her room and lying down on her futon. Keiko thought about her brother. She was only a little pup when it happened, but she remembered it to this very day.

"_I'm not coming back, this place bores me."_

_  
"Wait… Don't go!"_

"_The road's calling. I don't need you guys anyway, it's better this way. If you honestly don't want me to go, I will anyway. So mom, dad, Keiko… MOVE!"_

"_Fine. But never come back."_

"_How can you say that Inuyasha? Inusuke, come back!"_

"_Feh. Let him go, he doesn't deserve love, from anyone…"_

"_But…"_

"_When will big brother come back?"_

"_He isn't going to. Ever."_

_  
"Oh."_

"_How can you be so heartless Inuyasha?"_

"_Don't cry mommy…"_

_  
"Be quiet, all of you!"_

Keiko sat up sweating. She heard muffled cries coming from the other room, so she sat up immediately.

"No…" Keiko swiftly stood up, and headed towards the guest room where she heard the sniffling. She gasped in shock. 'Never have I seen or heard Hikari cry… Something must really be bothering her…' "Hika-chan…? You okay?"

"Keiko…?" Keiko stepped into the room, watching the small half-demon frantically wipe her eyes in an attempt not to be caught. Hikari looked up and turned away, rolling over in her futon. Keiko walked over and laid on her stomach, her arms crossed into front of her with her chin on her wrist, her legs kicking up in the air.

"What's wrong Hika-chan?" asked Keiko, her normally cool, superior tone replaced with concern.

"Hika had a really bad dream…" whispered Hikari as some tears fell from her brown eyes. Worry swept through the violet eyes of Keiko as she brushed the tears of the small girl away.

"It couldn't have been that bad…" stammered Keiko, trying to cheer Hikari up. Instead, she started crying again, hiccuping every so often. "What happened?"

"W-Well…" stammered Hikari, wiping her eyes again and getting into a similar position as Hikari. "F-First… P-Papa went into his d-d-demon form and ate M-Mama… Then he ate Uncle 'Y-Yasha and Aunt 'Gome got mad. She s-shot some arrows and k-killed h-him… And then she… She turned around and p-pointed her arrows at H-Hikari… Then Hikari w-w-woke up…"

With that, Hikari burst into fresh sobbing. Panicking, Keiko sat up and pulled the frightened girl into her lap and began to run her hand through her silvery hair.

"Ssh… Don't worry Hika-chan…" cooed Keiko softly. "It's okay… I'm here…"

"Thank you… K-Keiko…" hiccuped Hikari as she sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Keiko and smiled.

"No need Hika-chan…" whispered Keiko, glad Hikari was smiling again. She pulled herself and Hikari under the covers of the futon. "If you have any more bad dreams, I'll be here for you.I promise, I will always be with you Hika-chan.Okay?"

"Okay…" Hikari smiled and cuddled with her cousin, and the two slowly drifted off to sleep, nightmares and dark memories far from their minds.

**END

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: U like?**

**Hika-chan: Hika likes!**

**Chimon: Leave a review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
